


Dumb thoughts, head empty

by Sleezy_Sheepy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Airhead! Hinata Hajime, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kissing, M/M, Nagito and Hajime both believe in love at first sight, No Smut, Phantom thief! Komaeda Nagito, Stuff happens, The guys are just hanging out in a jewelry store, and then you know, but Nagito comes in, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy
Summary: He has common sense, he says. He’s resilient, he says. He’s not afraid to drop kick someone to the ground, he says.Well, Kazuichi doesn’t believe that his airhead of a friend is capable of doing any of that that. So he invites his friends to the next Phantom thief heist location to test if his airhead friend is going to drop kick anyone there.Hajime is that airhead friend, and he has no idea what’s going on.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Dumb thoughts, head empty

———————————————— 

  
“Heeeeyyy! Hajime!” Kazuichi puts his arm around his brunette friend. “You know you’re my favorite guy, right?” Hajime blinks. “Am I suppose to know that? I feel I should. Yes, of course I should. No, I am not your favorite guy. What do you want Kazuichi? Did the oven explode again?” He taller male smiles. “Damn, you just got exposed by an airhead.” Fuyuhiko snorts. “W-what- well that’s-! Nevermind- I just wanted to invite you to go to a jewelry store!” The pink-haired man grins, stretching his arms out. The brunette hums in thought.

Then it hit him.

“Why? Am I going to buy a ring? Am I getting married?? Is this what you call a blind marriage!?” He panics. “Hajime, there are other reasons to why you go to a jewelry store.” Izuru deadpans, looking up from his book. “Oh, okay. I just thought that jewelry store exists to seal the fate of two people that are in love.” Fuyuhiko sighs. “It might as well be.”

Hajime hums. “Anyways, why are you taking me a jewelry store?” Hajime asks, tilting his head to the side. Kazuichi puts his finger to the other’s mouth. “No, no, no. Not just you! I’m taking the whole gang to a jewelry store! That’s right!” He points at Izuru. “I’m taking Mr. genius here,” then he points to Fuyuhiko. “And you too baby gangster!” Hajime laughs nervously. “Um..Kazuichi, I think you might need your fingers to go to a jewelry store..” Fuyuhiko huffs. “Damn right he does..but too bad he isn’t going to have any by the time I’m done with him.” Kazuichi shrieks. “I’m sorry, baby gan- Fuyuhiko! It was the ol’ slip of the tongue!” “Oh, I’ll show you what a slip of the tongue is..” the short blonde cracks his knuckles. “Eek! Hajime help me! I need my fingers and my tongue to take you guys to the jewelry store!” The shark boy cries, hiding behind his brown-haired friend. 

“I dunno, maybe it would be quieter once you don’t have tongue to talk with.” Hajime smiles nonchalantly. “Hey! That’s not fair! You’re on my side right??” Kazuichi whines, giving the other puppy eyes. “Picking sides is harsh.” The brunette sighs. Fuyuhiko took the opportunity to jump on Kazuichi. The shark boy yelps and runs away. The two run around the house like two cartoon characters. 

But Hajime didn’t have a care in the world. Instead of caring for his pink-haired friend, he ponders about picking sides. “But I guess in a specific situation, you would have to choose a side right?” He taps his chin. “Ahhh..but picking someone’s side would hurt the other side’s feelings. Damn..so tough.” He sighs. Hajime looks up at his long-haired friend. “What do you think of picking sides, Izuru?” The raven looks back at the brunette. “It’s annoying.” He simply says, before looking back down at his book. “Well, I guess that’s understandable.” Hajime snorts. 

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were back from their wild goose chase. Kazuichi hides behind Hajime and uses him as a shield. “Okay! Enough..! We’re going..to the jewelry store tomorrow..at eight! Nothing more! Nothing less! Don’t be late!” He announces, in between pants. “Oh gosh. What do people usually wear when they go to a jewelry store?” Hajime asks. “Something formal perhaps? Like a tuxedo! Or a wedding gown!” He laughs. “Why the hell would you wear a wedding gown to a jewelry store?” Fuyuhiko asks, deadpan. “You know, just ‘cause.” The brunette shrugs. 

———————————————— 

It was the day of the jewelry store meetup. Hajime had gone with his usual causal look, a white shirt, a green tie, dark green pants and his sneakers, but this time, he had a pair of black leather gloves on with a leather jacket, accompanied with a bulky belt on his waist. He wore those mostly because he was scared that when he came in people are going to be like ‘ew. Look at the peasant! Can’t even afford fancy clothes! Disgusting!’ You know? Like how normal people talk? 

As the younge male approaches the store, he notices that a lot of people were there. _Jeez, I didn’t know people liked jewelry that much._ He hums and looks around to find his friends. After a while of looking, he sees a pink bush. He smiles as he approaches his friend. “Yo, Hajime! You’re finally here!” Kazuichi grins. “Took you long enough.” Fuyuhiko smiles. Izuru just stares at the brunette without saying a word. “Sorry..I had a lot of trouble figuring out what I should wear.” Hajime smiles sheepishly. “Huh, no wonder why you’re more fancier than usual.” Fuyuhiko snorts. “Of course! One must dress for the right occasion.” Hajime smiles. The blonde rolls his eyes. 

Unlike Hajime, everyone else wore casual clothes. Kazuichi was wearing a black shirt with pink shorts, with black sneakers. _Odd color choice, but okay._ Fuyuhiko wore a black shirt with a black jacket, with black pants and black shoes. _Very edgy. Very edgy indeed._ Izuru was wearing a white shirt with small cat patterns on it, with black shorts and shoes. _Simple. I like it.  
_

“Well are we gonna stand here all night, or get inside that jewelry store!” Kazuichi grins. “Yeah! Let’s go!” Hajime smiles. The gang walk into the store and look at all the expensive and shiny looking gems on display. Hajime stares in amazement as he comes a cross a bright green gem. “I still don’t understand why we’re here.” Fuyuhiko scoffs. The brunette hums. “The only reason why I’m still here is because of the shiny jewels.” He smiles. “C’mon, don’t you think they look great?” The blonde sighs and shakes his head. Hajime frowns and looks at another display case. He smiles as drags his short friend over to the jewels. “Look, look! Don’t you think these look like us?” Hajime grins, pointing at the four gems on display. 

Fuyuhiko looks at them and groans. “I don’t get it.” He says. Hajime smiles and points at a red jewel. “Look! Doesn’t that kinda remind you of Izuru? It’s the furthest away from the rest of the gems and it looks like it’s in a laying position, does that ring any bells?” The blonde hums. “That guy is mostly silent and distant from the rest of us, and he always lays around his the house doing nothing..” he blinks. “Yeah, you’re right.” He deadpans. Hajime giggles and points at a yellow one. “That one reminds me of you. The smallest but the toughest, I think.” Fuyuhiko stares at the other. “You think?” The brunette ignores the question and points to a green one. “That one reminds me of me! It’s green, and I like green. It’s the one of the biggest of the bunch.” Hajime then points to a pink one. “And that one is Kazuichi. It’s pink and medium sized.” He smiles. “And crooked on the side.” He grins pointing to a dent in the jem. 

Fuyuhiko snorts. “Kazuichi is kind of crooked in real life.” He jokes. “Yeah, I know. Like his hair and his teeth? Wooo boy, they are weird looking!” Hajime says. “Phff- haha, and his eyes too. He really is a humanoid shark.” The blonde laughs. “Sometimes I wonder if he’s the result of a failed evolution of a fish.” Hajime giggles.

“Why are you two giggling like little girls at a sleepover?”

Hajime and Fuyuhiko jolt and turn around to see Izuru and Kazuichi standing there. “Uhhh..we just simultaneously thought of something funny! That’s right, haha..” Hajime coughs awkwardly. “Did you guys find anything nice over there?” He asks. “Not really.” The raven deadpans. “Oh, that’s too bad.” Hajime says, scratching his head. “Then, how about we go out and find a pizza place and have dinner there? This whole jewelry and fancy thing isn’t doing us any good.” He smiles. “I’m down.” Fuyuhiko grins. “Me too. As long as I’m not paying.” Izuru says. “W-wait! I have one more thing to look at here!” Kazuichi says nervously. “Go ahead. It’s not like we’re leaving immediately.” Hajime says. 

The pink-haired man lets out a sigh of relief and tells the guys to follow him. They stop at a gigantic display case. “Whoa. These look expensive.” Hajime says with a pale face. “That’s because they are.” Izuru says, pointing at the price tag. Hajime looks over and gasps. “No way! This one necklace costs more than our life savings _combined_!” He exclaims. “I can’t believe people actually spend their money on these.” Fuyuhiko scoffs. 

All of a sudden, the light turns off. “Waaaah! What’s going on?!” Hajime exclaims. “A power outage?” Fuyuhiko says. As the crowd panics and bumbles around, a single light turns on, directly under a green gem. Then, _poof!_ A big smoke appears. Once the smoke disappeared, there was a person in a white tuxedo with a white top hat, a pair of white gloves, a white mustache with a monocle. “Hello ladies and laddies! It’s your favorite phantom thief here! Back at it again with another heist! Give it up for the snow leopard!” They said with a big grin, stretching their arms out. Hajime found himself subconsciously clapping his hands. He feels Izuru’s hand on his, telling him to stop. The room filled with confused murmurs and gasps. “Sadly, I do not have time for chit chat.. so I’ll take a gem that’s appealing to me! We will get a chance to meet each other again! This, I swear!” Then the lights turn on. 

The mysterious stranger then takes a good look around the place. Hajime and their eyes meet and the person looks at the brunette with a smirk, sending shivers down Hajime’s spine. Then wapow! The police bursts through the door and point their guns at the person. “Stop right there! We’re going to catch you for sure this time! You’re cornered!” One of the police exclaims. “Oh dear, my apologies, but I found my treasure!” The person grins and snaps their fingers. White smoke appeares again. This time, while Hajime was in a daze, he was suddenly picked up bridal style. He yelps and looks at his capturer. 

The person had long white hair with pink tips that seemed to poke at every direction and every other direction, but at the same time it looks like a fluffy white cloud. They had pale skin and a seemingly frail figure. Everything else was covered by their outfit. 

When Hajime looks down, he and this mysterious guy was suddenly on the roof, and was standing right on the edge. The brunette screams and clings onto the person. “What the hell is happening?! Why are we on the roof?! And why are there so many people down there cheering?!” Hajime asks the other, frantically searching for an answer. “We are on the roof because the police can not get up here.” They say in a calm tone. Hajime looks at the other with a weird face. “I..what?” Suddenly he hears the voice of his shark friend. “Hajime! Drop kick him! Knock him down!” He yells. “Are you crazy?!” Hajime shouts back at him. “No! You’re crazy!” Kazuichi shouts. “What do you mean _I’m_ crazy?!” The brunette scoffs. He hears his capturer chuckle and backs away from the edge. 

The albino puts the shorter male down gently. “Oh, thanks. I was starting to get a lil worried there.” Hajime exhales. “There is nothing to worry about! As long as I’m here, you won’t get hurt!” The other grins. “Thank god. You know, if you dropped me, I would have haunted you for the rest of your life.” Hajime smiles. “That’s scary.” The phantom thief laughs. Hajime blinks and tilts his head to the side. “Are you are guy? Or a gal? ‘Cause I genuinely can’t tell.” He deadpans. The albino laughs and takes off his mustache and monocle. 

Hajime gasps at their face. A feminine face with pretty features. Grayish eyes with small lips. If Hajime was an even bigger airhead, he would think that they were a girl, but despite everything, their face just screams ‘male! Male! Male!’. “Why are you a phantom thief? You should become a model! I would be your number one fan!” Hajime smiles. “W-what? Seriously?” The other relies bashfully. They suddenly coughed and look away. “I-I mean.! Of course!” He smiles widely.

“Anyways,” he clears his throat. “I’ve brought you here, because you are my newest treasure I need to collect.” He says. “Treasure?” Hajime asks. “Yes,” the albino leans down. “From the moment our eyes met, I knew I wanted you in my life.” He smiles. The other leans into the brunette. He slides his finger from Hajime’s face to his chin. “Your facial bone structure,” he slides his hand down to the brunette’s chest “your chest,” then to his legs, “your legs and thighs..” the albino pushes Hajime down onto the ground. “I’m known for stealing things, and bringing them back.” He takes the brunette’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “But this time, I can’t bring you back. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted..” the albino kisses Hajime’s hand. “You’re perfect.” 

Hajime blushes and looks away. “Stop that.” He mumbles. The taller male tilts his head to the side. “Don’t say that I’m perfect, because I’m not. I’m not special. I’m just another person in the world..I’m an airhead and can’t do anything right.” the brunette sighs. The albino looks at him with sad eyes. “Why would you say that about yourself? Your body, voice, looks, everything is amazing.” Hajime blushes and bites his lips. The taller male looks at him and connects the dots. “Oh, has no one ever said anything like this to you?” The brunette shakes his head. The albino smiles softly and rests his body on the other’s. “Come with me, and you’ll get so many complements that you’ll feel like the most important person on earth.” He says, sniffing in the brunette’s smell. 

The brunette bites his lip and pushes the other away. “Sorry, I can’t just go with someone I haven’t meet before.. that’s kind of awkward honestly..” he mumbles. The other looks at him hums in thought. He gets and idea and snaps his fingers. He takes out something that looks like a business card and hands it over to Hajime. Hajime takes it and reads it’s contents. “If you don’t want to go with someone you haven’t met before, then call me, get to know me, then, you can come with me, right?” The albino grins. Hajime looks at the number with wide eyes. “You..you’re going me your number?” He asks hesitantly. The other nods. Hajime smiles at the albino. “Well, first of all..can I have your name?” He asks. 

“ _Komaeda Nagito_. That’s my name.” 

Hajime says his name. “Komaeda Nagito..” he smiles. “That’s a nice name.” The albino blushes and smiles back. “And your’s?” The brunette hold out his hand. “Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you.” Nagito takes his hand and shakes it. “Same here, Hinata-kun.” He smiles. 

They let go and stand up. “I guess, I should be heading out now. See you soon, Hinata-kun!” The albino put his disguise back on and walks to the edge of the roof. But then he stops his his tracks. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He gasps. Hajime blinks in confusion. Nagito signals the other to come over. Hajime complies and walks up the other male. Suddenly, his lips make contact with another. The brunette widens his eyes. Nagito closes his eyes and savors the taste of the other’s lips. They pull away. Nagito walks to the edge, leaving the other stunned. The albino looks back and smiles. “Just a little parting gift! Bye now!” He says jumping off the roof. Seconds later, he sees the other fly away in some sort of glider. 

Hajime falls down onto his knees. Suddenly the door of the roof slams open, and a few police men and his friends run to him. “Dude! Are you alright?!” Kazuichi asks in a panicked tone. “Snap out of it! What the hell did that bastard do to you?!” Fuyuhiko shakes Hajime’s shoulder. “I think he’s in a state of shock.” Izuru points out. Hajime ignores everything that’s happening around him. He touches his lip and drags his fingers across them. He stays still for a second before coming back to his senses. _He.. H-He..!_ Hajime blushes a bright crimson. “Whoa! Dude what’s wrong?!” Kazuichi exclaims. “H-he..” Hajime mumbles. “He?” The three asks. “He kissed me!” Hajime blushes, hiding his face in his hands. “WHAT?!” Kazuichi shouts. 

The rest looks at me in shock. “No way. Does this mean you’re getting laid?” Izuru asks nonchalantly. “NO! Of course not! What are you talking about?!” Hajime shrieks. 

———————————————— 

After being interrogated by the police, Hajime and the gang returns home. 

Not bothering with dinner, Hajime went into his room and plops down on his bed. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the business card. He looks at the numbers written on it and blushes. He shakes his head and grabs his phone, typing in the numbers. He takes a deep breath a dials the number. 

It rings for a few minutes, and Hajime was starting to give up. He was about to hit the end call button, when the ringing stops and he hears a familiar voice on the other end. 

“Hello?” 

Hajime, now filled with glee, answers the albino. 

Let’s just say, they both had a long night filled with fun and relaxation. 

———————————————— 

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I doing


End file.
